


Interrupt

by Sky_Full_of_Dragons



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Francis M Fesmire I respect your research please don't read this, M/M, Majed Odeh sorry but Fesmire published first, Medical Procedures, Pretty much Newt and Hermann argue the whole time, Science Experiments, references to actual scientific literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Full_of_Dragons/pseuds/Sky_Full_of_Dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt had to laugh at this. “You want me to finger you for science?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupt

Too many damn disruptions! It seemed that this day in particular had been destined to be filled with things distracting Doctor Hermann Gottlieb's attention away from his chalk and figures. All day, it was phone calls, pages on the Shatterdome's intercom, Doctor Geizler dropping something expensive _again..._ He was this close, _this close_ to making a fantastic breakthrough – one that would unlock the secret to travel via trans-dimensional portals. Well, alright, he was very close to discovering the pattern of the radio waves emitted by the breach at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. The intermittent signals were, he believed, the key to finding the resonance of the (supposed) neutrinos that were (hypothetically) streaming through the breach and if (theoretically) the kaiju were traveling in a method analogous to neutrinos – through the matter of the universe, close to the speed of light, not interacting with any matter around it, it might be possible to tap into the same system so long as the -

 

“HIC!”

 

Doctor Newton Geizler looked up from counting colonies on his petri dish and quirked an eyebrow at his lab partner. Every small sound seemed to reverberate off the walls of the cavernous metal atrium the k-science department inhabited, but Hermann had managed to hit a high frequency that echoed especially well. The sound seemed to die away as an inverse function to the blush spreading across Hermann's face and settling in his ears. Hermann clapped a hand over his mouth and grumbled a muffled “Excuse me.”

 

“Uhh...gesundheit?” The corner of Newt's mouth lifted.

 

Hermann grunted in annoyance at both himself and Newt's acknowledgment of such an embarrassing display of ridiculous bodily “– _hic_!”

 

He heard Newt chuckle softly, and frowned. “This isn't funny, Doctor Geizler, I...Oh, now I've completely lost my place!” Hermann threw up his hands in exasperation at the chalkboard in front of him. His mind whirled as he tried to make sense of what he'd just written in the minutes before, but another spasm made him jump and he lost it again. Very often, Hermann found himself longing to somehow download his brain to a computer, and be able to just _concentrate_ without his body, his senses, and little annoyances of living creeping in to interrupt him every. Single. Moment. Before. He. Could -

 

“Hey, you got the hiccups, dude?” Newt chirped.

 

“What do you think?”

 

A pause. Then - “Uhm, did _you know...”_

 

“Oh, no, New- _hic_ -ton, I don't need to know any more random biological -”

 

“Wait, this isn't like the other five instances of Newt's Science Corner today, I think you'd be interested to discover that I know a cure for hiccups.”

 

“If you're thinking of trying to scare them out of me, it won't work. The mere state of your side of the laboratory has me frightened enough.”

 

“Oh, c'mon. I mopped! And I'm not even dissecting anything today!” Newt pointed illustratively to the microscope in front of him.

 

“So you're going to feed me sugar? No doubt you have some squirreled away in your desk, and in which case I certainly don't - _hic_ \- want it. Damn it all!” Newt couldn't help grinning even wider, this was just too funny. Hermann glared at him, daring him to continue. Newt had no problem accepting the challenge.

 

“Wrong again! Okay, not about the snacks, I mean - hey! Don't look at me like that! But no – not sugar for your hiccups. You just need vagus nerve stimulation.”

 

“I -hic- what?”

 

“Vagus nerve stimulation. So okay, hiccups are caused by runaway electrical impulses in your vagus nerve...uhh I mean, technically nerves, you have two of them, and they're like, all _over_ so what you need to do is find a good interrupt.”

 

“I think I've had enough interruptions for one - _hic_ \- day, thank you very much, Doctor Geizler!” Hermann turned back to his work with an annoyed huff. Newt unconsciously imitated the sound and, putting down his bacterial colony valiantly struggling in a glowing dish of kaiju blue, rolled his chair over to his computer.

 

“I'm just going to send you the abstract of the article, alright? Look it over if you want, but I'm just sayin', there's an easy solution...”

 

The mention of “abstract” and “article” piqued Hermann's curiosity. So it wasn't just a case of Newt making up random theories. But after pulling up his e-mail and taking a look at its contents, Hermann had to re-think that idea.

 

“...Seriously, New-HIC-ton? 'Termination of Intractable Hiccups by _Digital Rectal Massage_?' This is obscene, did you write this? Sounds like your sort of nasty side-project...”

 

Newt rolled his eyes. “No, no _,_ this is before my time and seriously? Why would this be mykind of research, I'm not some kind of butt expert, okay, just because I helped you find my prostate after you fumbled around for what must have been hoursdoesn't mean -”

 

“Newton! You -” but his tirade was cut off by a rapid bout of hiccups. His thunder diminished by such an embarrassing outburst, he simply sighed. “Why didn't you just tell me?”

 

“Well, at least this way you read the abstract instead of immediately shutting me down for saying 'Hoho, you can cure your hiccups by sitting around with your thumb up your bum!' So you going to give it a try, or what?”

 

“I'm - _hic_ \- not that desperate.”

 

“Okay, whatever, it's _your_ vagus nerve, dude.” Sliding a new dish under the lens of the microscope, Newt returned to counting fuzzy white dots. Hermann closed the e-mail, but another hiccup prompted him to open the file again and skim the article, just to see if there was anything he missed, any alternative methods discussed, any faults in the logic. Well, for one thing, there was a sample size of one, only one! And a reasonable chance of correlation not meaning causation, but besides that, the article seemed perfectly legitimate despite its rather silly subject matter. A quick web search turned up a second article with an almost identical clinical situation (and literally identical title), which increased the sample size to...two. Not exactly firm evidence of a cure. Well, no matter. These surely weren't intractable hiccups and were sure to fade on their own.

 

They didn't. An hour later, his diaphragm starting to ache after so many convulsions, Hermann made his way over to Newt's desk where Newt was entering data into a spreadsheet. “Alright. -Hic- They haven't gone away. And I cannot work like this, so I suppose we could try to...Newton? Newton! Are you even listening?”

 

Newton heard his name shouted through the Ramones and removed an earbud. “Oh! Uh, sorry. I had my music up to drown out your hiccups. Had trouble concentrating.”

 

Hermann made a pained sound halfway between a growl and a groan. Newt put on an expression of mock-worry. “You make that sound a lot, and it doesn't seem healthy. Maybe you should see someone about -”

 

“Newton, I need your help.”

 

“My help? Oh, with the...” Newt leaned back in his chair and made an upwards twirling gesture with two fingers of his left hand. Hermann grimaced and looked around, though no one else was in the lab. “Don't do that!” he hissed. Newt shrugged and flicked his fingers, as if tossing the lewd gesture away.

 

“What, you can't reach? I think this is something you can handle on your own, dude.”

 

“The article states that Doctor Fesmire inserted a finger into the patient's anus, not that the patient did it himself. I have a feeling that the element of surprise is integral to the nature of the cure. If we're to replicate the results...- _hic_ -”

 

Newt had to laugh at this. “You want me to finger you for science? Well, alright, but only because I wish to advance the frontiers of medicine.” With a confident swagger, Newt got up and went around the desk to Hermann. “Okay, uhm, well, I guess we can just move some things on the desk and...”

 

“Good God, Newton, not here!” He slapped Newt's hand away as Newt reached out for his belt buckle.

 

“Why not here? We've done it in the lab lots of times.”

 

“We have never done this in the lab.” Herman replied testily. Newt stopped to think. True, it was always _him_ bent over a workbench or desk or any other horizontal surface deemed clean enough, and never Hermann. Newt reflected a bit on the subject of dignity.

 

“No, we are - _hic_ \- going back to our room. Directly.” Hermann grabbed up his cane and headed out the vaulted doorway, not even checking to see if Newt was following. He knew he was.

 

Their quarters were just down the hall, and, seven hiccups later, Hermann was closing the door behind them. “Let's make this quick. I don't want to lose my train of thought. Wash your hands and brush your teeth, please.” Hermann looked at the bed and considered pillows.

 

Newt headed over to the small sink in the corner of the room. “Oooh, you'll be wanting kissy-face too?”

 

“Certainly not! This is a - _hic_ \- a simple medical procedure, not a frenzied 'make out session'.” Hermann made air quotes with his hands, realized he was still holding his cane, and leaned it in its usual spot between the bed and the desk.

 

“Awh,” Newt whined around his toothbrush and a mouthful of bubbles, but smiled just the same.

 

“You'll be close enough and your breath is - _hic_ \- atrocious.” Hermann piled the pillows into what he judged to be a comfortable tower, and lowered his trousers to just beneath his buttocks. “I'll need you to help me over, I do not trust my balance to perform this maneuver standing u - _hic_ \- up. Damn these spasms!” Newt caught his arm as a particularly violent hiccup threatened to topple him, his legs hobbled by his fractionally lowered pants.

 

“Oh, a maneuver is it, now?” Newt supported Hermann's weaker side as he carefully jackknifed over the pillows, teetered off balance for a moment, and then placed his forearms comfortably on the mattress. “It should be quick, in any case-” Newt flipped up the back of Hermann's tweed jacket with a flourish, and shook his head. “Oh, um, you're going to have to drop trou a little more than that.”

 

“Why? You seem to manage with your pants like this when weEEE-” His voice shot up a few decibels as Newt grasped his slacks and underwear in a combined handful and unceremoniously yanked them to Hermann's ankles. The room suddenly seemed much colder.

 

“I know that,” Newt carefully grasped Hermann's left knee and splayed it out and forward, leaving Hermann to adjust his bad leg however he saw fit. “But I'm younger-”

 

“We're - _hic_ \- nearly the same age!”

 

“Younger, and more flexible, and more used to it.”

 

Hermann simply huffed and tried to recall his calculations while Newt rummaged around in a drawer. If Newt could just hurry up, Hermann could preserve his chain of thought and the time would not be lost-

 

“Okay so what do you want, the regular or the watermelon?”

 

“Honestly, I can't fathom why you - _hic_ \- bought that disgusting flavored lubricant.” Hermann ran his hands through his hair and tried to think of more respectable moments in his life. He came up with a very long list. Newt just shrugged.

 

“I thought it would be fun.”

 

“It smells like a Jolly Rancher, which is precisely what I don't want involved in our copulation.”

 

“ _Copulation?_ You make it sound like we're some rare species of bird or something. Just say 'sex', it's quicker. Okay, then, regular boring missionary-style lube.”

 

Why was Newt insisting on drawing this out? “This is not sex, Newton, you're - _hic_ \- not going to try any 'funny business', I need to get back to my project that's going to change life as we know it, if only my diaphragm would let me! Now, hurry it up before I write you off as a complete idiot!”

 

“Hmph, thought you did that years ago. Good thing you're wrong, huh? Else you might have hiccups for the rest of your life!” Newt leaned in at a right angle to Hermann's torso, and rested a colorful forearm on the swell of Hermann's behind to offer a bit more stability. As he often did, he admired the contrast of skin against skin. Newt's body had too many rough patches, mottled and textured by his tattoos and exposure to the elements, not to mention far too many scars and old burns from careless lab spills and accidents. The mathematician's demeanor may be prickly, but Hermann had a lovely smooth body, at least in Newt's opinion. A delicate bone structure, graceful in its own lanky way, overlaid with long muscles and smooth, even skin which Hermann always seemed to insist upon hiding under stuffy and ill-fitting clothes. Newt had made several hundred attempts to educate Hermann on current fashion, or sometimes historical fashion trends, much to Hermann's apparent annoyance. Newt had to admit, though, that Hermann's habit of covering almost all his skin kept it well protected. Hermann's skin was creamy soft, especially his bottom, only decorated with a light sprinkle of freckles. Newt traced a zig-zag line between choice dots with a lubed finger, all the way from Hermann's tailbone to the top of his thigh.

 

“Such cute freckles! I could trace constellations on your ass, and you could try to guess them, wouldn't that be great?”

 

Hermann caught himself relaxing into Newt's playful caresses, and even enjoying the weight and warmth of Newt's forearm on his hiked-up rear. Stupid Gottlieb, he chided himself. Did he really expect his distractible and hormone-fueled partner to quickly deliver a cure to his problem and be on his way? Did he really expect himself to not enjoy such an intimate encounter, clinical though he intended it to be? Repugnant body, always acting out! His leg reducing his gait to a frantic hobble and making life miserable in the damp, drafty Shatterdome, the damned spasms of his diaphragm keeping him from his calculations and now, oh of course, his simple-minded penis stirring to life against the wrinkled mound of pillows as Newt's slick finger traced the dimple of his hole, teasingly spiraling in quick circles. His hiccups had abated as he had relaxed, but now came back with a vengeance with his rising temper.

 

“Well? - _hic_ -” he snarled over his shoulder. “This will all be a waste of time if you lose the element of suprISE-” Hermann's critique stopped dead in its tracks as Newt deftly inserted his finger and gave a swift downward twist, sending sparks up Hermann's spine making him gasp and, unfortunately, hiccup again.

 

“Where - _hic_ -” Hermann found it difficult to form words, but persevered through the haze of fireworks. “Where did you learn _that?”_

 

“I dated a proctologist in college.” Newt quipped. “Can you be so dense? This is precisely the treatment yougive me when you want to see me squirm.” Hermann squirmed. “See? Works pretty good, doesn't it?”

 

Hermann took a deep breath and stopped squirming. “Yes. Well. Kindly recall we're not going for erotic stimulation here. We - _hic_ \- ...Ugh. Case in point. Your technique of unexpected prostate massage is simply not working. So just...ahh hah! Stop that!”

 

“Oh, uh, am I hurting you? Sorry...” Newt pulled away.

 

“No, there was no pain, but perhaps - _hic_ \- you can try again, just...leave my prostate alone? I know you cannot help but find every opportunity to be lewd -”

 

“Oh come on,Hermann!” Newt held out both hands helplessly. “You ask me to do this and then get on my case because you're enjoying it?”

 

“I'm not _enjoying it_ , I'm frustrated that we're not done here!”

 

“And another thing, dude! I don't get how this isn't lewd, but I'm not taking an opportunity, you asked me to-”

 

“That's two things! And I'm - _hic_ \- _asking again,_ please stick your finger in my arsehole, so this-”

 

“Oh, and I'mthe lewd one? Did you even listen to yourself?” Newt's volume increased, as did his pitch. “Fine.One no-frills fingering coming right up.” Steadying Hermann again with one hand on the man's buttock, he pushed his index finger back in, smoothly, up to the knuckle.

 

Hermann bit down on a moan, which he was sure Newt could hear anyway, and pressed his face into the mattress. And then he waited, and waited a bit longer. “Aren't you going to move your finger a bit?”

 

“I didn't know I was supposed to? Wouldn't that be...erotic?”

 

“God, Newton, it's not like I ask much of you, just the simplest task-”

 

“It's like damned if I do, damned if I don't, man! Cut me some slack, you're sending mixed messages.” But he did start moving his finger, drawing it out slowly, pushing in swiftly, and changing the angle and rotation slightly each time to give all inner surfaces equal attention. “Is it working? Are they gone?”

 

“I...think so? There is still - _hic_ \- oh, no, I suppose not.”

 

“Dude, that was really neat, I could feel your hiccup from inside your-”

 

“That is not something I needed to know, you...urgh, perhaps use two fingers, that should improve the effect.”

 

“Right. Hold on a sec...” Newt applied more lubricant, made sure his index and middle fingers were well coated, and very slowly slid them in, pressing his digits together at first, and then spreading them out gently. “Better?”

 

“M-m-much, I think. It's sort of hard to-to know...” Hermann became aware that he was balling the sheets on the bed in his fists and was mortified. He may as well face it, he was getting finger-fucked – Christ, Newton was even scissoring his fingers to loosen up his sphincter, just as they did when – but suddenly Hermann felt his chest relax and his breathing become easier. He shook his head in amazement. It had worked! “N-Newton...”

 

“Yeah?”

“You can...” But now Hermann found himself with a different problem altogether. He thought of Newt withdrawing, the absence of his fingers within him, and didn't want it to end. His cock agreed, achingly hard and twitching with each thrust. “Actually, there s-still seems to be a...a bit of a flutter left.”

 

“Oh, really.” Newt suspected as much. His vantage point wasn't great, but it didn't take, well, a biologist to know that Hermann's goals had changed somewhat.

 

“Yes. I'm...I'm proposing y-you continue with something a-a bit bigger.”

 

Oh, this was just too good. “Oh, like what, three fingers?” Newt curled the ones currently in use, deep inside.

 

“No, like your penis, please, Newton. Quit being so dense.”

 

“A _bit bigger?_ Oh, I should just get up and walk away. I have work to do. I can't just stay here and be insulted...” Newt wasn't very good at pretending to be offended and couldn't hide the mirth in his voice.

 

Hermann appeared to have missed it. “No – Newton, please, please...”

 

“Very well, sir!” Newt removed his fingers and gave Hermann's bum a friendly pat, eliciting an outraged squawk, before attending to his zipper. “Captain’s Log, Supplemental – Today is the day that Doctor Hermann Gottlieb first begged for my cock to fill his ass. A momentous occasion, I propose an annual celebration with -”

 

“Why, _why_ do I put upwith you?” Hermann tried reaching back to free his legs completely from his bunched pants, but couldn't quite twist that far. Newt gently moved Hermann's hands away and got to work on removing his shoes and sliding his pants off the rest of the way, leaving him naked from the waist down...except for his blinding white socks. The socks were almost too much for Newt to take, and he had to turn away before he started laughing at the entire situation.

 

“Because I put up with _you_ , of course! Also, my brains. You can't get enough of my smarts.” Newt wasn't teasing very enthusiastically, they knew this to be true, of both of them. If they weren't able to intellectually match each other, step for step, neither would have bothered with the relationship they shared.

 

Hermann was expecting to be filled immediately, but several breaths went by without a single touch – Newt was making slick wet noises with somethingbut Hermann was starting to wonder where he'd gone off to.

 

“Did you get distracted by something shiny? What's taking so long?”

 

“Dude, I have to get myself hard for you, or the deed can't be done. Just be patient already.” Hermann realized he was hearing Newt furiously working himself with what he really hoped wasn't the watermelon lube.

 

“You...you don't have an erection? How in the world?”

 

“Look, I didn't think I was here for my own benefit, okay? I thought I was curing you of your hiccups and that was it! You just blindsided me with your 'come hither' invitation and I hadn't...Oh okay, here we go. That's better.”

 

“Urgh, one of the great truths of our age – arguing makes Newton Geizler erect.”

 

“Oh, get out your autograph books, kids! Captain Obvious has just landed in my bedroom!” Jokes aside, Newt's hand found its way back to Hermann's hip. “Okay, you ready?”

 

“I have been for agesyou stupid – Ohhh...” Newt guided his cock into Hermann and echoed his pleasured outburst. Pulling back on Hermann's hips a bit, he slid in until fully hilted. Without pause he pulled back, almost breaking contact, before pushing in again much more quickly, delighting in Hermann's moans. Encouraged, Newt increased his pace, working Hermann in short, swift thrusts.

 

“Urgh...your...your rhythm is atrocious.” Hermann mumbled into the bedsheets.

 

“What, I th-thought I was pretty on-beat. And besides, you...you seem happy...” Newt noted that Hermann had curled his legs behind Newt's thighs, in a ineffectual but endearing attempt to draw him closer each time he pulled back.

 

“If you're going to insist on taking your pleasure...ungh...god, that's...with such arrhythmic thrusts...nfh...you can at least extend the courtesy of a reach-around!”

 

“Oh man, you must be close if you're having...having trouble...ordering me...to...” Talking wasn't often difficult for Newt, this was one of the rare instances in which it was. Every glide forward, every collision of Hermann's body against his own, and the way Hermann arched his hips to squarely meet every thrust almost erased every last word from his mind.

 

Lying forward along Hermann's back and delighting in the new warmth between them, Newt worked a hand into the small space between Hermann's hip and the now rather flattened stack of pillows. It didn't take long to find what he was looking for, even while attempting to keep up with his thrusting, and it didn't take Hermann long to react.

 

“Ah – that's...yes, perfect Newton. I...I will need a tissue in short order...” Hermann's body attempted to jerk in several directions at once as he tried to simultaneously thrust backwards to take more of Newt's cock and thrust forwards into Newt's warm hand, which was pulling at him roughly, almost painfully. Multitasking was never Newt's strong suit.

 

“Oh yeah, I can feel you're close. So soft and loose back here, let me just try...” With his body laid out solidly on top of Hermann, he was able to let go of Hermann's hip and slide a hand back to slip a finger alongside his cock, finding it easy to thrust both in and out of Hermann simultaneously, and feeling Hermann's cock twitch and jump in response. “Ohhh, that's amazing. And so hard up here, you're really hard, man. Your dick must be purple.” He rolled Hermann's cock in the palm of his hand, working the leaking tip with his thumb. “So soft and yet so hard, you're like a walking contradiction! Uhm...well, an ass-up contradiction...”

 

Panting and sweating, it was all Hermann could do to reply to Newton's snarky assessment. “Yes, well.” Hermann turned his head to at least see, out of the corner of his eye, Newt's face pressed against the fabric of his coat, teeth gritted with concentration and tension. “Our whole relationship is sort of an arse-over-teakettle contradiction. Tissue, _now._ ”

 

Newt let go of Hermann's cock and reached out, flailing, in the general direction of the box of tissues. He missed and tried again. And missed. Finally on his third attempt, Newt managed to snag a tissue and stuff it beneath Hermann just in time. Hermann groaned low in his throat as he felt himself hurled over the edge, rocking his hips spasmodically into Newt's fist, with Newt's erratic bucking only heightening his pleasure. He was still gasping for air when Newt followed, arching his back as if he had been electrocuted and shouting breathless, wordless, but not altogether meaningless, cries. A few more disjointed thrusts is all Newt can manage before he collapsed, spent, on top of Hermann, gasping a bit as gentle aftershocks rolled over him.

 

It was a few minutes before either has the strength or inclination to move. Finally, Hermann started to get uncomfortable. “Newton...New- oh for God's sake – wake up!” Hermann wriggled and Newt came to his senses.

 

“Hmm? Oh, uh, sorry. Are you...should I get off now?”

 

“Erm, yes, it's getting a little hard to breathe...” Newt planted his hands on either side of Hermann and hefted himself off, his cock slipping free as he did so. Hermann found himself missing Newt's weight and warmth, and so he sighed. “Oh, but come here, we'll cuddle for a bit if that's what you'd like.” Hermann rolled to the side, off the pillows, and Newt happily snuggled up behind him, looping his arms around his waist to hold him close in a partly-clothed, disheveled heap.

 

It didn't last. “Mmph, gotta get up,” Newt whined. “My arm is asleep.”

 

“And are you jealous?”

 

“Heh. Also, thirsty. Sorry. Ugh. Gotta get...” Newt rolled to his feet and grabbed a couple tissues to wipe himself off as he made his way to the sink, buttoning his pants but not bothering to tuck in his shirt. He returned with two glasses of water and a warm damp flannel with which, after receiving no protest, he proceeded to sponge away the residual lube from between Hermann's legs. “That...was wonderful. We're really experts on this sex thing, aren't we.” Newt was wise enough to know that while being mopped up after being ridden was acceptable, Hermann submitting to being dressed was very unlikely, so Newt shook out Hermann's pants and handed them over.

 

“We are competent, perhaps. We both helped the other achieve orgasm, if that's the goal of the exercise.”

 

“Awh, I love you, Hermann. Always concerned with the end result. Dweeb.”

 

“Delinquent.” But Hermann smiled at him and patted his denim-clad thigh affectionately. “But one I'm rather fond of.”

 

“Oh but...but your calculations! Your hiccups are gone, sure, but we've wasted so much time...are you sure you'll be able to pick up where you -” Newt collected and handed over Hermann's shoes which, pants now restored, Hermann slipped on his feet and meticulously tied up the laces into perfect bows.

 

“Oh, I have my notes. I'm certain that with a quick glance, my train of thought can be brought back to where it was before this...little interruption.”

 

“Oh, glad you hear you're not - _hic_ -” and now it was time for Newt to blush, which he did so, the color staining his face from his hairline to his collar.

 

Hermann studied him for a long moment. “Doctor Geizler, did _you know..._ ”

 

Newt chuckled and hiccuped again. “Heh, yes, actually I did know.”

 

“Good.” And Hermann smirked. “Now, come here.”

**Author's Note:**

> The case studies referenced in this story are indeed very real. Sadly, the only copies I could find online are now secured behind pay walls, but the basics are pretty much covered in this fic. A miracle cure!
> 
> Special thanks to Berlynn Wohl for beta-reading this fic for me.


End file.
